


Kinako's Day

by Nocturnal_Lucky_Clovers_5997



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Loneliness, M/M, instigator kinako ph.d, kianko is the main character, mezzo for life, mr. leaf, spoiled kinako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Lucky_Clovers_5997/pseuds/Nocturnal_Lucky_Clovers_5997
Summary: "Myuu myuu!" is what you think I said, right? Nope! I completely understand! Otoharu's being mean to me again, so I got kicked out. Maybe someone else can give me the attention I want. A little peek into what it's like to be Kinako at Takanashi Productions!
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku, Izumi Mitsuki/Nikaidou Yamato, Kinako/Oogami Banri, Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki, kinako/otoharu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Kinako's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrinceMewstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceMewstar/gifts), [AuraMedusa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuraMedusa/gifts), [9Jou10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/9Jou10/gifts).



**Kinako's Day**

Kinako sat on Otoharu's desk, looking at him with an intense expression.

His fingers flew across the keys of his laptop. His brows scrunched together, and his eyes narrowed. Otoharu wasn't even paying attention to his favorite rabbit in the whole wide world: Kinako! And Kinako just wanted some.

_Is he angry? But I'm angrier than him!_

She tapped her foot, trying to make him pet her … but he didn't notice. He just kept typing and looking into that bright screen. It was as if there was an even better Kinako though there!

_Not on my watch! I'm the REAL Kinako! I'm better than her!_

Kinako jumped right into Otoharu's lap, putting her head under his hand. She cried out, ( _"Look at me, not her!")_ but all he could hear was a bunch of "myuu" s.

"Ah! Kinako, you're hyper today. Did I feed you your carrot yet?" Otoharu reached for the chilled container on his desk, opening the orange lid and feeding her a carrot.

"Myuu! Myuuuu!" _("No! That's not it!")_ But to no avail, a carrot pressed into her mouth.

_He doesn't understand!_

She angrily munched at the vegetable, staring at Otoharu's face. He never seemed to open his eyes.

"Myueee!" _("Look at me!")_ Kinako cried.

"Oh? You don't like it?" Otoharu peeked through his pale lashes, revealing red eyes. He frowned, drawing his hand back.

Kinako bounced up and down, trying to get his attention. She shook her head many times, ears slapping her face.

_How can I make him understand I just want to be petted..?_

Kinako sulked, looking down. It was as if Otoharu was the therapy rabbit instead of her. Even though her purpose was to make everyone feel better, Kinako still had her own needs and feelings.

There would be days when she would want to be by herself and not do anything. Whenever she felt that way, Banri would have to take her and put her in her "special room". Which was also known as the closet.

The clothes were put onto the top shelf so she wouldn't ruin them. Her bed was also on the floor so she could get comfortable. But it looked like she wouldn't be able to get there soon because Otoharu was being dumb again!

Otoharu smiled, patting her fluffy head. "You're too cute."

_Yes! Exactly right! Pet me more!_

She thumped her foot on the wooden desk, purring. But Kinako was a bunny; she couldn't purr. Right?

Suddenly, the phone rang, playing RESTART POiNTER.

"MEEE! MEEYUU! MYUU MYU!" _("YOUR PHONE IS RINGING! HURRY! BEFORE IT STOPS!")_ Kinako howled, jumping into the air and accidentally tipping over the container of carrots.

_Oops … Please don't be mad!_

Otoharu jolted and caught the bowl before it could roll off the desk. He picked up the phone, his brows tense. "Hello, Takanashi Otoharu speaking … Ah, yes. Tomorrow?"

"Myuu myuu? Mew?" _("What's happening tomorrow?_ _Who are you talking to?")_ Kinako asked, hopping closer to him.

Otoharu put out his arm, preventing her from falling off his desk. "Excuse me, Kinako is very hyper today … Hm? Oh, she's my adorable therapy bunny."

Kinako beamed - or rather did the best she could with her bunny mouth. "Myuu! Myuuuu! MEYUUUE!" _("I'm cute! Please pet me more! MORE!")_

She could see Otoharu's eyes open. He didn't look too happy. "Hold on just a moment," he said. He put the phone on hold and picked Kinako up. "You are very cute and I love your voice, but it's too much. I can't hear them on the phone."

Kinako's ears drooped. This was not even close to what she wanted. She whined, "Myuu …" _("Sorry …")_

Otoharu walked over to the door and placed her on the carpet outside. "I'm sorry, Kinako. I'll let you back in when the call is over."

"Myuu! Mew!" _(No! Wait!)_ Kinako jumped forward, but all she got was a face full of door.

_Darn … Otoharu, don't leave me._

Kinako sulked, pawing at the door.

"Me, myuu. Myuu..!" _("Otoharu, don't leave me here. I don't want to be alone..!)_ She saw the wood grain blur. Kinako pressed her ear against it, listening. But it just sounded like a bunch of "mrrph" s.

_Who needs him anyway._

She gave up and hopped downstairs into the living room. Maybe someone else would understand her.

#

Riku and Iori were sitting on the couch, practicing songs for the upcoming concert. Kinako listened, sitting with her ears turned towards them. Their voices blended together perfectly and complemented each other — the sweet, sweet melody filling the air with warmth.

Kinako felt her lids closing, thoroughly admiring the music.

Riku suddenly stopped, noticing her. "Oh! Hi, Kinako!" He stood up.

Iori grabbed his hand, holding Riku in place. "Nanase-san, we must finish before we can play."

Riku's face reddened, and he attempted to pull out of his grasp. "But I wanna pet Kinako! We already sang it three times! Don't you think that's enough?"

Iori only tightened his grip. "No, you mess up the words at measures fifteen and twenty; we have to at least fix those today. Our concert is next week, and you are our center. You must be—"

"What, perfect?! Iori always says that! It makes me so mad!" Riku cut him off, raising his voice.

"Nanase-san …" Iori said in a warning tone.

"Don't 'Nanase-san' me! I don't wanna do it anymore!" Riku finally tugged himself free and crossed his arms. "… And don't touch me like that without asking."

Iori's eyes softened. "Nana — I mean—" He sighed, sitting back down on the couch. "I'm not going to do that … You know me by now." He coughed and put a hand to his mouth, looking away.

The corners of Riku's mouth turned up despite his anger. "Of course I know you! Stupid Iori." He laughed and plopped down next to him.

"I thought you were mad at me," Iori taunted, picking up the sheet music and handing one to Riku.

"I am! Stupid Iori …" Riku grumbled and snatched the paper from him.

"Ow— What! You almost gave me a papercut!" Iori lurched his hand back and examined the damage. Kinako couldn't see anything, so he must have been okay.

"That's what you get for making me practice!"

"You don't _do that_ to someone! Here, you don't get to hold your own anymore …" Iori took it back, and Riku pouted.

"Sorry … I got mad again." Riku sulked, completely forgetting the whole reason he stopped. To pet Kinako!

She huffed, blowing out of her bunny nose. When would she ever get attention?

"Nanase-san … It's okay. Come on, let's make the song as perfect as our center."

Riku blushed, shaking his head. "I'm not perfect … but okay."

#

Kinako sighed. She caused all that to happen, yet in the end, she was still alone.

_When will someone see me?_

She could feel water pooling in her eyes. But tears would get Kinako nowhere, so she hopped away to the kitchen. Maybe she could eat something to cheer her up.

Kinako heard weird sounds, and soon she saw Mitsuki and Yamato passed out on the couch, Mitsuki laying on top. Empty cans were lying all around them and a half-full one still in Mitsuki's hand.

_Why are they sleeping here?_

She jumped up onto the table and then onto the couch, sniffing at the drink.

"MYUU—" _("HULL_ — _")_ Kinako pushed away as fast as she could, trying to get rid of the strong smell. She toppled down and crashed into the carpet, bumping into Yamato's leg.

_Ouch … not good. That stuff must have made Yamato and Mitsuki go to sleep!_

She leaned over to take a look inside a nearby can.

 _Hmm … Just looks like water to me. Oh wait_ —

Kinako got another waft and immediately regretted becoming Investigator Kinako, Ph.D.

"MYUUU MYUUUUU!" _("I'VE HAD ENOUGH!")_ Kinako sneezed and stormed away to Tamaki's room. Hopefully, she could find a half-eaten pudding to get her mind off … _that._

#

"Myuu?" _(Huh?)_ Kinako's eyes widened, the sound of Tamaki's voice filtering through the hallway. She couldn't quite make out any words, but he seemed to be in a heated discussion.

_Why is everyone so mad today?_

Kinako's eyes sparkled, ears drooping. All she wanted was for everyone to be happy … including her. But it didn't look like that would happen any time soon.

_Maybe it's a full moon._

She looked out a nearby window … or at least attempted to. There was no way she could see outside from on the floor. Maybe she could see if she got closer …

Kinako hopped over to it and jumped straight in the air, her little tummy flipping.

"Myu!" _("Eek!")_ she cried, paws gripping the windowsill. Kinako hauled herself up and huffed out a puff of air, clouding the glass.

_Looks like it will rain soon …_

The sky was dark in the distance, thunder rumbling. The wind picked up and swayed the trees. A green leaf even stuck itself onto the window, saying hello.

"Myuu." _("Hi.")_ Kinako said back. "Myuu myuu, myu …" _("You're all alone too, huh …")_

Kinako stared at the detached plant, its veins fanning out from the stem, the edges smooth as silk, the vibrant green too bright to be by itself. She felt connected to the leaf as if it were trying to tell her something.

"Mew, myuuue myu. Myue." _("Don't worry, Mr. Leaf. You'll be with your other friends soon.")_ Kinako pawed the glass, drawing a little smiley face.

Just as she said, another leaf came to join the party — a nice red one.

"Myuu? Myuu." _("See? Told you.")_ She tried a smile, feeling like she could do it too.

#

Tamaki must have calmed since Kinako couldn't hear anything. Maybe the argument was over? She couldn't really find out until she tried.

Kinako bounded to his door, nudging it with her nose, hinges squeaking. She saw Tamaki and Sougo picking up cups of pudding and wrappers from the floor.

Kinako could almost smell the sweet goodness from here.

Tamaki whipped around, fear striking within him. "S-SOU-CHAN! GHOST!" He immediately hid behind Sougo, hugging him.

Sougo put his free hand on Tamaki's arm, seemingly unfazed. "Tamaki-kun, calm down. I'm right here, you don't have to yell—"

"DON'T YOU HAVE EYES? I JUST SAW THE DOOR OPEN!"

Sougo made it over to the wall with Tamaki still attached, flipping the light switch on. "See? Nothing's there."

"... But I closed it earlier!"

"No you didn't. You left it open when I came to help you clean your room."

"Oh … Maybe I was wrong?" Tamaki looked down, letting go of Sougo.

Sougo pat Tamaki's head, ruffling his blue hair. "Yes, you were wrong."

"Dang it, Sou-chan. I swear I closed it!"

As if on cue, a bolt of lightning slammed into the roof, making the walls tremble with fear. Kinako could relate. Tamaki too.

"I-I-IT'S A GHOST! IT OPENED AGAIN!" Tamaki howled, jumping into Sougo's arms like a princess.

"Wait—" Sougo couldn't hold his weight, and they both came crashing to the floor. "Too heavy-"

Tamaki was too scared to do anything. Instead, he just continued to glomp Sougo. Tears came flowing out of his eyes. "N-n-no! Can't!"

"Can't… breathe..!" Sougo bopped Tamaki on his back. He tried to sit up, but he wasn't strong enough, and he fell back down. Tamaki wouldn't return back to normal unless someone comforted him.

Sougo wrapped his arms around Tamaki, pulling him close. "It's okay … You're alright … You can do it, Tamaki-kun!"

Tamaki sniffled. "Sou-chan..!"

Kinako huffed. She saw this happen all the time. All it did was make her feel more alone and left out. It looked like she wouldn't get any attention or food from MEZZO", so she made her way to Nagi's room.

Hopefully, Nagi could cheer her up.

#

"MA-GI-CAL..! KOKONA!~" Nagi belted at the top of his lungs, singing the Magical Kokona theme song.

Kinako bristled, startled by the loud sound. She wasn't even close to Nagi's room when she heard him. He must be _really_ loud for her to hear. Then again, Kinako had better hearing than humans.

She sulked, ears drooping. _Everyone is so crazy today … What's going on?_ Kinako covered her face with her paws. "Myuu …" _("Hnn …")_

Nagi wouldn't want to play with Kinako if he was watching Kokona. No one would.

"Myuuu …" _("I guess I'll just go back to Otoharu's room and sulk.")_ Kinako sighed.

#

"Myuu?" _("Huh?")_

Kinako's fur was ruffled by a breeze. "Myuu myuu?" _("Where's it coming from?")_ She looked around, searching for the source.

"Myuu!" _("Aha!")_ She spotted it: an open window.

_Why was it open when it rained?_

Kinako had to admit, it did smell nice. "Myuu." _("I wanna go outside.")_ She jumped up on top of the window still and squeezed through the opening. "M-myuu..!" _("Nngh..!")_ It was a tight fit, but she managed to pop outside.

She fell into the bushes, landing on her back. "Myuu …" _("Ouch …")_ Kinako jumped up, fur muddy from the storm. "Myuu..!" _("Eww..!)_ She _hated_ getting dirty. She shook like a dog, flinging mud everywhere. Kinako would have to take a shower later …

Kinako sighed. _Who needs Otoharu anyway. I'm not wanted here …_ She looked up through the leaves at the cloudy sky. One of the branches was too close for comfort, so she nipped at it, snagging a few.

 _Kinda bitter._ Kinako scrunched her nose up, sticking her small tongue out. _Everything is just going wrong today …_ Kinako sulked, swallowing the bits of plant. It was nowhere near as good as the chilled carrots from on to of Otoharu's—

"ME! MEYUU!" _("UGH! NOT YOU AGAIN!")_ Kinako howled, nose to the sky. She covered her face, accidentally smearing mud in her eyes-

"M-Myuu!" _("A-ahh!")_ Kinako blinked quickly, but it wouldn't go away. Tears formed at the corner of her lashes. _N-no!_

She burst out into the yard, speeding across the wet grass. Hopefully, somebody — anybody — could help get it out.

"M-MEW!" _("H-HELP!")_ She ran and ran until she crashed into something.

"Kinako? Ah! You're covered in mud!" Banri's voice sounded from above. She heard a car door shut next to her, and then she was lifted into the air.

"Mew! Myuu! Myuuuu!" _("Banri! Help me! There's mud in my eyes!")_

#

"Kinako! I was looking all over for you!" Otoharu held the — now clean and very sulky — Kinako in his arms, petting her all over. "Banri-kun, thank you very much for finding her. I only put her out for a minute. To think she would run away like that!"

"Ah, it was no trouble at all." Banri smiled, waving his hand. "I just got back from the office when she came running at me, muddy all over. I had to give her a bath."

"Above and beyond, as usual, Banri-kun. I may have to give you a raise."

Banri seemed unfazed. "Aha, wouldn't that be nice."

Kinako could see them both smiling … but something between them seemed tense. She shuddered, turning around to put her face into Otoharu's chest. "Myuu …" _("Waaa …")_ It was late into the evening, and Kinako just wanted to sleep.

"Ah, Kinako's tired. I'll see you later, Banri-kun." Otoharu said.

"You know you will. Later, President." Banri waved, the door clicking shut behind him.

"... Kinako." The way he said her name made her shiver.

"Mew..?" _("Yeah..?")_ Kinako said with one eye open.

"You're grounded."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing from an animal's point of view. I gave Kinako a personality and a little look into what it would be like to be her. Hope you enjoyed!~


End file.
